This invention relates to a combined display case, especially a display case which is composed of a plurality of kinds of joints, frames and glass and can be extended freely so as to deposit and display articles or goods.
This conventional display case is made with permanent joints, such kind of display case can't be extended freely. Furthermore, it occupies too much space and causes an inconvenience in transportation.